1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash units and cameras for taking flash photograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known flash system, a flash unit generates a signal, corresponding to a desired aperture value, at a data output terminal. A camera, which receives the signal at a data input terminal, displays the signal in the camera view finder or utilizes the signal to adjust the aperture. In a second known system, a camera responds to a preset aperture value and a desired flash brightness signal at a data output terminal. A flash unit receives the signal at a data input terminal and sets the flash brightness to a proper value.